


Медвежуть

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Soulmates, shape-shifting, исторические эпохи, оборотни, соулмэйты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Черный кот, светлошкурый медведь и кузнец-колдун предназначены друг другу. Всегда, везде, до конца времен.





	1. Глава 1

Баки и рад был бы сбежать, укрыться от злых глаз, жестоких слов тех, кто ещё недавно улыбался на их со Стивом свадьбе и пил за счастье молодых. Хотя, если быть совсем честным, он прекрасно понимал односельчан. Зачем им трёхлапый приблудный оборотень, который и прокормить себя не сможет? Кому интересно смотреть, как он загибается от тоски по супругу и голода?  
Камень, свистнув у самого уха, пролетел мимо. Баки оскалился, утробно зарычал, чувствуя, как волосы на загривке встают дыбом.  
Надо было уходить ещё ночью, пока большинство медведей спало, но Баки никак не мог покинуть их со Стивом дом. Не мог себя заставить уйти, оставив за спиной несколько счастливых месяцев, за которые смог отогреться, принять своё увечье, научиться худо-бедно обходиться и одной рукой по хозяйству. Понятное дело, что кот с тремя лапами — тот ещё охотник, особенно на клановых медвежьих землях, где зверьё пуганное, зато дом весь на себе держал на радость Стиву, не привыкшему к уюту.  
Баки ощерился, чувствуя, как меняется челюсть, удлиняются клыки, зарокотал грозно.   
С тех пор как Стив ушёл на охоту и пропал, прошла неделя. Медведи своих никогда не бросали, искать его ходили чуть ли не всей деревней, весь лес облазали. Даже к соседним кланам обращались — тишина, как в воду канул. Следов-то много, но толком ничего не понятно, что произошло и куда смогли уволочь самого сильного воина клана.  
Если бы Баки был бы одним из них, медведем, пусть и калекой, о нём бы позаботились, взяли бы в семью младшим родственником, доверили бы смотреть за малышнёй, дом, может, вести. Но приблудный, да ещё и кот, никому не был нужен. Стива тоже за глаза осуждали, не принимая его выбор, но спорить в открытую никто не решился, а сейчас — заступиться некому.  
— Проваливай, — крикнула Картер, запустив в Баки репой. — И не рычи тут! В деревне оборачиваться запрещено, на вилы поднимем! Проваливай, нет тут тебе больше места.  
Баки прижал к груди котомку с теми немногими вещами, что ему разрешили забрать из их дома, мол, уходи в чем пришёл. Злиться не получалось, лишь только холодная усталая горечь и невыплаканные по Стиву слёзы душили, не давали ответить, высказать, всё, что он думал о добродушных на первый взгляд соседях. Баки до последнего надеялся, что всё обойдётся, и Стив только лишь заплутал, угодил в болото, сошёл с тропы на ничейных незнакомых землях и вот-вот должен вернуться, но чуда не случилось. Его и так не сразу погнали.  
Пропитанный водой тающий снег расползался под ногами. Репа шмякнулась в эту грязь. Брок подхватил ее, обтер о полу кожуха, сунул в карман и поудобнее перехватил топор. Подошел к Баки, плечом отодвинул его за спину и рявкнул на всю небольшую деревню оборотней:  
— Слушай сюда, шерстолапые! Баки идет со мной! И будет жить у меня, пока не вернется Стив, которого вы всей толпой проебали. А кому это поперек жопы, пусть ко мне в кузницу рыло не показывает — отсеку! Все поняли?  
Баки вздрогнул, оглядывая широкую спину. Вот уж от кого он не ожидал помощи, так от единственного на всю деревню человека — кузнеца, жившего в добротном бревенчатом доме на отшибе. Местные его побаивались, поговаривали, что он знается с нечистым, но Стив часто наведывался в кузню, заказы приносил и возвращался всегда, воняя горячим железом, брагой, настоянной на травах и почему-то ароматным хлебом.  
Утробно заворчав, Баки отступил на пару шагов. Он готов скорее был сгинуть в болотах, замёрзнуть насмерть в лесу, чем пойти с человеком. Именно люди, поймав диковинного в их краях зверя, посадили Баки в клетку, выставив на главной городской площади на всеобщее обозрение, приковав для верности.   
То, что неуёмное любопытство может выйти ему боком, Баки предупреждала ещё матушка, запрещая выходить одному за пределы деревни и уж тем более соваться весной в период таяния снега на горные тропы. Под один из обвалов и угодил несмышлёный котёнок Баки Барнс, решивший полакомиться яйцами горных птиц и не рассчитав силы.  
Деревня отозвалась дружным недовольным ворчанием. Картер, молодая медведица, которая так и эдак обхаживала Стива, и больше всех возмущавшаяся тем, что он связался с Баки, громко рыкнула. Ей-то Баки и был больше всего обязан плохой репутацией в деревне. Картер никак не могла простить ему того, что Стив выбрал не ее.   
Брок придержал Баки за плечо.   
— Не ершись, — негромко сказал он. — Стив же себе не простит, если ты сгинешь.   
Имя супруга с самого первого дня действовало на Баки лучше настойки валерианового корня, сразу хотелось горделиво распушить хвост, показывая себя во всей красе, прогнуть спину, заурчать призывно, но пришлось себя одёрнуть, сильнее прижать котомку к груди и согласно кивнуть. С кузнецом и правда никто связываться не станет, и у него можно будет переждать весеннее половодье, пересидеть до летнего тепла и уже там попытаться вернуться к своим.  
Баки чувствовал спиной негодующие злые взгляды, чутким слухом улавливал шепотки, пересказывающие их со Стивом житьё бытьё, лживые наговоры, но сделать ничего не мог, не был он одним из племени, не успели они ещё дойти до храма Богини и до конца стать семьёй, только перед соседями раскланялись да стол накрыли, призывая их стать свидетелями своей любви.  
Брок окинул деревню взглядом и развернулся, легонько подталкивая Баки в спину. Под ногами чавкала слякоть, звенела капель, воздух был сырым и тяжелым.   
Кузница стояла далеко за околицей, над не замерзавшим даже в самые сильные морозы ручьем, бодро журчавшим на покрытых зеленым налетом камнях. Дорожка к дому была выложена плотно пригнанными друг к другу плитками сланца и расчищена от снега. Сама кузница — приземистое широкое темное строение — ютилась справа от дома.   
— Заходи, — Брок распахнул тяжелую дубовую дверь с коваными петлями и засовами. — Идем комнату покажу. Растоплю печь и поедим. Баню сегодня топить будем?  
Баки взглянул из-под чёлки и кивнул.   
В доме кузнеца было чисто, в сенях под потолком сушились пучки ароматных целебных трав, по крайней мере половину Баки точно мог опознать, остальные были не знакомы, но кто знает, что и как творилось в кузнице. Баки обошёл весь дом, пока хозяин занимался растопкой бани и носил воду, сунул нос за каждую дверь, но так и не смог сам себя уговорить доверять человеку. Люди всегда боялись тех, кто их сильнее, кто обладает магией, знаниями или просто не похож на них. Сколько веков маложивущие истребляли оборотней, считая их отродьями нечистого.   
Баки не застал те времена, только дед ещё помнил что-то о гонениях, ловчих ямах, отравленных, укрытых магией капканах, о том, как сжигались целые деревни. С тех пор кланы оборотней ушли в леса, выше в горы и старались никак не пересекаться с людским племенем, но время шло, и нравы стали меняться. Бывало, если в большом городе внимательно присмотреться, то можно было уловить инаковость мимо проходящей девушки, слишком плавные движения бедер, раскосые желтые или голубые, как купорос, глаза, невероятную силу широкоплечего добряка соседа, готового последнюю рубаху с себя снять. Но никто, понятное дело, не кричал о своём происхождении на каждом углу, стараясь делить эту тайну только с тем, кому доверяли. Вот только Баки убедился на своём опыте — людям доверять нельзя.  
Когда он, обессиленный голодом и болью, перекинулся человеком, его не выпустили из клетки, не сняли чересчур сильно перетянувший руку железный обруч, а только задрали повыше цену за просмотр такой диковинки, как оборотень.   
Баки не верил Броку ни на грош, не хотел верить. Человек никогда ничего не делает просто так, без умыслу, а значит, стоит Баки отвлечься — и кузнец покажет себя во всей красе. Вот только что можно взять с оборотня-калеки без роду и племени, без поддержки родни и клана? Баки поёжился, прижал уродливую культю к груди.

Пока нервный кот шарился по дому, заглядывая в каждый угол, Брок заново растопил печь и сунул греться мясо и кашу, завел баню и позвал Баки есть.   
— Иди садись, — сказал он.   
У него неприятно зудела спина между лопатками. Хорошая мысль — баня.   
Барнс нравится Броку с самого начала. Красивый кот, красивый парень, а что калека — это и поправить можно. Дорого встанет, конечно, но Брок не привык отступать.   
Дикий, конечно, но можно понять. Сначала покалечили, потом Стив пропал, и медвежуть эта сволочная… Брок настолько терпеть не мог Картер, что она не решалась к нему зайти, даже когда было очень надо. Присылала соседей — то ножницы наточить, то косу перековать, то грабли купить.   
Брока устраивало жить в одиночестве на отшибе. На что уж медведи были одиночками, но Брок был одиночкой из одиночек. Не ужился с людьми, и даже от оборотней держался поодаль.   
Когда он узнал, что медведи решили выгнать кота-приблуду, подорвался в деревню сразу. Пропадет ведь, без лапы-то. Да и сволочизмом это было — вот так выставить того, кому и так нигде места нет. Это все Картер, мерзавка.   
Ничего, Брок еще придумает, как с ней разобраться.   
Баки ел и старался не коситься на хозяина, очень старался, из последних сил. Казалось, что уши сами собой удлиняются, ловят каждый шорох, каждое движение, вздох. С кузнецом было странно спокойно, не возникало желания сбежать, затаиться на печке, и Баки, привыкший доверять своим ощущениям, терялся, замирал на месте, то не донеся ложку с кашей до рта, а то и вовсе забывая дышать. И пахло от Брока правильно, не так, как от тех, кто приходил насладиться его мучениями, да и в самом доме было на удивление хорошо и уютно, хотя было понятно — кузнец жил один и, по ходившим по селу слухам, гостей не особо жаловал. Вот только Баки ли верить слухам. Ему самому перемывали косточки в каждом дворе. Он, правда, так и не понял, чем успел провиниться перед медведями. Он не был единственным «другим». В доме старого одноглазого барибала Фьюри жила юркая остроглазая лисица. Стив ещё рассказывал о паре пернатых, живших у странноватого травника, но Баки тогда почти не слушал, наслаждаясь близостью своего медведища.  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Баки, когда чуть ли не вылизал большое блюдо.  
Баки сыто жмурился, слизывая ароматный мясной сок с пальцев. Давно он так вкусно не ел, перебиваясь последнюю неделю остатками солений из погреба Стива и какими-то корешками. И сейчас чувствовал себя почти счастливым, если бы не горела кожа между лопаток. Так уже бывало, но Баки сколько ни силился, не мог вспомнить, с чем таким важным связано это ощущение.  
Брок убрал грязную посуду, распахнул окно, набил и закурил трубку, набитую дорогим покупным табаком. Он специально дымил в окно, чтобы не тревожить чуткий нюх оборотня.   
— Я эту ебаную дуру Картер в овраге прикопаю, — пообещал он Баки. — Вот увидишь. Тварь линялая.   
Баки повёл носом и звонко чихнул, отсев подальше.  
Странное иррациональное желание забраться к человеку на колени — оглушало, выбивало из головы всю решимость и желание держаться в стороне. Но Барнсы своего решения не меняют. Он не собирался доверяться человеку и не станет этого делать.  
Баки вскинул подбородок, исподволь косясь на Брока. Если бы он не знал, что кузнец человек, да и не пойдет ни один оборотень в кузнецы, не станет с духами заигрывать, то готов был бы с кем угодно спорить, что перед ним кто-то волчьей породы. Слишком хищный взгляд был у внимательных жёлтых глаз, злым и острозубым оскал.  
— Почему Картер? — не мог не спросить Баки.  
— Это она тебя из деревни выжила, — оскалился Брок. — Два года Стива обхаживала, а когда он с тобой пришел, вообще взбесилась. Стив пропал, так она в каждый дом зашла и гадостей про тебя наговорила, тварь. Ничего, и ей отольется.   
Он докурил трубку и выбил ее за окно. Поковырялся шильцем в чашечке, продул и убрал на полку.   
— В баню пошли, — предложил он. — Поскребешь мне спину, зудит что-то.   
Баки замер в сенях, когда на нём осталась лишь одна нижняя рубаха длиной до середины бедра. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, не было в оборотнях предубеждения перед наготой, но рука… Баки не раздевался даже рядом со Стивом, даже в баню один просился, чтобы супруг не видел едва поджившее уродство.   
— Можно, я позже пойду? — глухо попросил Баки, забравшись на широкую лавку и поджав под себя ноги.   
— Малыш, — мягко и хрипловато произнес Брок. — Мне тебе еще лапу ковать. Не стыдись. Стыдно пусть тому будет, кто тебя без лапы оставил, и тому, кто из дому выгнал. Пойдем. Ототрешь мне спину. Веником похлещешь. Зудит — мочи нет.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Баки поднялся, сверкнув в полутьме глазами.  
— Я уже взрослый, — ощерился, демонстрируя острые зубы, стянул через голову рубаху и, передёрнувшись от прокатившейся вдоль позвоночника волны прохладного воздуха, открыл дверь в помывочную.  
Дохнуло жаром и запахом загодя замоченых дубовых веников. Баки юркнул на дальнюю полку и затаился. Одно дело — щеголять голышом перед старшими родичами, а совсем другое — человек. Мало ли, что у кузнеца на уме.  
Брок окатился горячей водой, намылился лыковой мочалкой с ног до головы, превратившись в оплывающего пенного снеговика, и повернулся спиной к Баки.  
— Потри спину, — попросил он. — Да и сам помойся. Где не сладится — помогу. Ты красивый, нечего тебе прятаться.   
Баки дёрнул подбородком. Он прекрасно знал, какой он, и сам не раз смотрелся в зеркало, и когда ещё был полноценным, все девицы, вошедшие в пору сватовства бегали к его дому, в окна заглядывали да венки обручальные зазывали плести. Но с такой рукой из него не выйдет ни охотника, ни толкового помощника по хозяйству. Красота — она не в лице, говаривала матушка, она в сильном и здоровом теле.  
А вот Брок был хорош во всём, и Баки не мог этого не признавать. Сколько он ни старался найти в человеке видимую любому оборотню в маложивущих гнильцу, ничего такого разглядеть не получалось.   
Забрав из его рук мочалку, Баки подошёл со спины и, сам не зная, почему так реагирует, мстительно, со всех своих сил принялся тереть намыленную спину, ожидая, когда же человек попросит пощады.   
Мыльные хлопья были везде: лезли в лицо, весело щекотали нос, оседали у ног огромными пушистыми белыми сугробами, вкусно пахнущими какими-то совсем летними цветами. Баки ловил лёгкие мыльные пузырьки, лопал их пальцем, задорно сверкая глазами.   
— Сильней давай, — потребовал Брок. — Ты же можешь!  
Ему было хорошо. Обычно он мылся один, и жесткая мочалка в собственных руках не терла как следует, а гладила спину. Ладно, да не то.   
С Барнсом было спокойно. Едва перешагнув порог дома Брока, он сразу стал ощущаться уместным. Будто всегда тут жил. Будто свой здоровенный дом Брок выстроил с расчетом на этого яркоглазого плавного кота. И зуд между лопатками от его прикосновений перетекал в сладость, похожую на сладость натруженных мыщц, и все же другую.   
— Веником отходишь? — спросил Брок, окатившись прохладной водой и укладываясь на лавку. — Вон тот, мохнатый.   
Фыркнув себе под нос, Баки отложил мочалку. Выдержал значит, ну ничего, веником-то он горазд махать, даже отец сбегал, приговаривая, что лучше бы в голове что было, может, тогда и дури бы поубавилось.   
Взвесив в руках тяжёлый, дубовый с колючими ветками можжевельника веник, Баки подошёл к лавке, примерился и замер. На широкой, слишком загорелой для раннего весеннего солнышка спине красовались два отпечатка: большие медвежья и кошачья лапы, один рядом с другим.  
Баки стало дурно. Быть такого не могло. Встретить свою пару считалось огромной удачей. Богиня редко одаривала своих детей идеальными партнёрами, можно было всю жизнь промаяться, ожидая, все земли исходить, но так и не встретиться с наречённым, а тут — человек.  
Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Баки приложил ладонь к метке.  
Брок выгнулся с блаженным стоном, так ему стало хорошо.   
— Котик, да у тебя волшебная лапа, — выдохнул он. — Давай, отходи меня как следует, чтобы спину ломило.   
Брок расслабился на широкой лавке, уронил голову на руки. Ему было хорошо как никогда, он и сам не знал, отчего. От распаренного, еще не вымывшегося Баки пахло терпко, мускусно, маняще. Вот же повезло Стиву.   
Баки вело, хотелось взобраться на лавку, усесться сверху на крепкие бёдра, огладить спину, пройтись когтями вдоль позвоночника, потереться мордой, оставляя на человеке свой запах, заклеймить. Утробно мурлыкнув, Баки подался было вперёд, но взглянул на обрубок левой руки и отшатнулся, чуть не роняя веник. Он калека, зачем кузнецу такая напасть, да и Стив, как он мог так легко забыть о Стиве?  
Веник взлетал и опускался на спину покряхтывающего Брока. Баки не мог думать, не хотел анализировать. Мать-природа посмеялась над своим чадом, даровав то, чего он не желал. И пусть с Броком он не чувствовал себя чужим, пусть с ним было так же правильно и тепло, как и со Стивом, но, возможно, он просто ошибка, и какой-то другой кот приметил себе кузнеца из медвежьей деревни и так случайно совпало? Да и к тому же ещё и медведь. Баки не знал, сочувствовать или радоваться привалившему человеку счастью. Вот только, если у него двое наречённых, почему Брок настолько оглушительно одинок?   
После веника Брок некоторое время полежал, отходя, пока Баки кое-как отмывался. Потом встал, забрал у Баки мочалку и принялся мыть его — правую руку и плечо, бок, спину, длинные волосы. Заметил между лопаток отпечаток медвежьей лапы и чуть повыше — человеческой руки и, не думая, приложил свою пятерню. Совпало один в один.   
А Баки длинно, басовито мяукнул, прогнулся в спине, подставляясь, громко утробно заурчал, завибрировал горлом. Странное, незнакомое удовольствие окатило с ног до головы, сладкой волной утягивая сознание в какое-то зыбкое манящее неизвестностью марево.  
Ноги подкосились, и стоило ладони Брока оторваться от спины Баки, как тот будто бы прозрел, вновь обретая способности мыслить. Развернувшись на пятках, он чуть пригнулся, глянул растерянно и немного зло и зашипел.  
— Да ты мой, — удивленно сказал Брок. — И стивов, вон его лапа. — Помолчал и добавил: — А я, стало быть, твой?   
Триады выбранных Богиней были еще большей редкостью, чем пары. Брок мало об этом знал. Обделенный с рождения, он и в этом считал себя обделенным. Но знал, у кого спросить. А еще он точно знал, что сходиться вдвоем, если ты часть триады — неуважение к Богине, за которое она карает жестоко. И оказаться «недом» может выйти не самым худшим вариантом.   
— Что там у меня на спине? — спросил он.   
— Лапы, — хмуро ответил Баки, подходя к бадье с чистой водой.  
У него никак в голове не укладывалось, что он действительно мог быть чьим-то, мог быть намечтанным и желанным. Кое-как подхватив одной рукой тяжёлый ковшик с чистой прохладной водой, Баки окатил себя с ног до головы, фыркнул от попавшей в нос воды и шмыгнул в холодную, где завернулся в чистый отрез ткани. Смотреть в глаза Броку ему было стыдно.  
Брок вышел за ним.  
— Медвежья и кошачья, да? — спросил он. — Слушай, это… пока не вернулся Стив, это вроде пожелания, понимаешь? Я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться. Права не имею. Богиня не простит. Я рад, что это ты, ты мне нравишься, ты хороший кот. А лапу тебе я сделаю, вот увидишь. Попробуем пока просто притереться друг к другу, ладно, котик? Просто у тебя есть дом, просто ты рядом. Мне сейчас и не надо больше.   
— Почему раньше к Стиву не пошёл? — спросил Баки, утянув со стола кружку с молоком, отпил немного, слизнув с верхней губы молочные усы. — И что если… если он не вернётся?  
— Ну я-то свою спину не вижу, — резонно заметил Брок, начиная одеваться, — а обнажаться мне не перед кем. Если не вернется, пойдем искать. Не мог такой огромный медведь просто сгинуть. Достался бы охотникам — они бы шкуру сняли и тушу кинули. Оборотни друг друга в плен не берут. Так что он или людям попался, и взяли его живьем, или лесовой его закружил. Я духов спрашивал, да только они ничего толком не сказали. Ты не грусти. Сделаю тебе руку, и пойдем его искать. Меня духи любят, они помогут.


	2. Глава 2

С утра Брок накормил и подоил корову, выгреб навоз, задал корм курам, сварил кашу и за завтраком сказал:  
— Сегодня начну тебе лапу ковать. Поможешь? Если будешь меха качать, лучше пойдет, быстрее. И приживется лучше.   
Барнс за ночь отоспался и выглядел поспокойнее. А может, его погода — мерзкий снег с дождем — придавил. Имболк только миновал, и то, что медведи выгнали Баки из дома именно на Имболк, им еще отольется как следует. Богиня карает метко. Это Брок знал по себе.  
Его родители так и не попросили благословения Богини, сойдясь, жили как дикие, и Богиня покарала — их первенец родился «недом». Оборотнем, который не может перекидываться. Запертым на всю долгую оборотническую жизнь в одной-единственной форме.   
Родители отправили Брока к людям, как только поняли — к его седьмой весне — что сын так и не перекинется. Брок выучился ремеслу, но с людьми не ужился. По молодости скитался от деревни к деревне, чинил по мелочи или нанимался подмастерьем к местным кузнецам. Войдя в зрелость, осел в глухом медвежьем углу. Выстроил дом, завел хозяйство. Он был единственным кузнецом на пять окрестных деревень, но больше всего работал всех же на медведей.   
Баки задумчиво возил ложкой в тарелке с кашей. Они с Броком ночевали по разным комнатам, но легче от этого не делалось. Складывалось ощущение, что от прикосновения сильной, мозолистой от молота ладони к его спине внутри что-то качественно сдвинулось, не давая спокойно находиться так далеко. Кое-как угомонившись к полуночи, Баки всё же уснул и чуть не проспал всё на свете.  
Голова была тяжёлая, тянуло обратно вернуться в тепло, под легкое пуховое одеяло, свернуться клубком среди подушек и дремать дальше, но слова Брока про лапу прогнали весь сон. Ещё вчера Баки не верил, что кузнец и правда возьмётся мастерить ему замену, слишком трудной, если вообще кому по силам, была задача.  
— Да! Конечно! Помогу! — взвился Баки, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на лавке, да и интересно ему было хоть одним глазком поглядеть, как кузнецы с духами заигрывают, силы себе выпрашивая, что взамен отдают.  
— Тогда пойдем.  
В кузнице Брок первым делом раздул угли в горне, поклонился огню и достал самый маленький молоток и заготовку.   
— Мне на когти твои поглядеть надо будет, — сказал он. — Скую пальцы, потом когти, чтобы металл помнил, как форму менять. Начали?  
Баки встал рядом, как бы невзначай притираясь плечом здоровой руки к боку Брока, тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями, поднял ладонь, выпуская острые, отливающие перламутром когти. Трансформация всегда давалась легко, позволяя играть с обликом как вздумается, но сейчас Баки не хотелось понравиться, приглянуться своей паре, он думал только о второй лапе и получится ли что у кузнеца.  
— Красивые какие, — сказал Брок, беря Баки за лапу и точно нажимая под подушечками, чтобы когти вытянулись во всю длину. — Я увидел. Ну, Богиня нам в помощь!  
И он начал ковать, прикрикивая на Баки, когда надо было раздуть угли в горне. Он ковал всю первую половину дня и успел сковать все пальцы — от длинного мизинца до задорно выгнутого большого пальца.   
Напоследок Брок резанул запястье над кадкой, на поверхности которой собралась радужная пленка, которую легко пробивали увесистые красные капли. И закалил железные пальцы в воде, смешанной с собственной кровью. А потом протянул кровящий порез Баки.  
— Залижи, — сказал он. — Так надо.   
Глаза Баки светились, несмотря на то, что в кузнице было ещё совсем светло. Он чутко повёл носом, плавно приблизился и слизнул первую алую каплю, проходясь шершавым языком по ребру ладони.   
Брок был своим, полностью, до самого нутра правильным. Баки чувствовал это, зализывая порез на запястье, чувствовал и понимал, что никуда уже не сможет уйти. Со Стивом не было такого единения, острого, больного и верного. Медведь был слишком ответственным, боялся давить на замученного испытаниями кота, поэтому ходил кругами, уговаривал, согревал одним своим присутствием, не объясняя, почему им так хорошо вместе, почему медведь и кот так легко ужились, хотя были совсем не похожи в повадках и привычках. А кузнец не стал ходить вокруг да около, сразу обозначив свою позицию — и не отвертишься, всё-то он понял, принял и решил.

 

За обедом Брок молчал. После обеда гремел грязной посудой в лохани, отмывал миски и чугунок. А потом сказал:  
— Я пясть сейчас начну ковать, только… поговорить надо.  
Он снова распахнул окно, высунулся в него, почти под нудные капли, срывавшиеся со стрехи, закурил и сказал:  
— Я «нед». Знаешь, что это?  
— Богиня, сохрани, — прошептал Баки, с горечью глядя на него.  
Для оборотня было самым страшным не иметь возможности становиться зверем, быть запертым лишь в одном обличье, разрываемым на части природой. Баки поднялся со своего места, подобрался ближе к Броку. Он не пытался ему посочувствовать, выразить, как ему жаль, а только попробовать отогреть, поделиться теплом, показать, как умеет, что ему не важно, главное, что они нашлись.  
Брок запустил левую руку в густые длинные волосы Баки, растрепал их.   
— Позорная тайна, — сказал он. — Но ты мой, а я твой. Скрывать — значит лгать, а я не собираюсь тебе лгать, котик. Мои родители сошлись без благословения Богини, и она наказала их мной. А потом подарила мне тебя, как возмещение. Ну, я так думаю.   
Баки поймал его ладонь, ткнулся в неё носом, потёрся скулой, оставляя на Броке свой запах. Их, детей, всегда пугали, что бывает, если связываешь судьбу с кем попало, идёшь против заветов предков, против слова Богини, а они, глупые, не верили, считая предупреждения стариков сказками да побасенками, а вон оно как на самом деле бывает. Виноваты родители, а страдают дети.   
Недов обычно сторонились, считая их чуть ли не проклятыми, матери запрещали детям играть вместе с неполноценными оборотнями, объясняясь заботой о более слабом ребёнке, но все всегда знали истинную причину. Никому не хотелось разгневать Богиню.  
— Ты мой, наш, и это ничего не изменит. Я принимаю тебя таким, каков ты есть, — серьёзно глядя в глаза Броку, произнёс Баки ритуальную фразу, после которой обратной дороги уже не будет, дальше только либо к алтарю Богини, либо в землю.  
Брок нежно поцеловал Баки. Еще никогда ему не было так хорошо и правильно.   
— Я принимаю тебя таким, каков ты есть, Баки Барнс, черный кот, — сказал Брок. — Отсюда и до конца времен.   
Баки громко раскатисто урчал, ластился к Броку, тёрся о его скулы, вылизывал шею, ключицы, оттянув ворот домотканой рубахи. Он прекрасно понимал, что нельзя, неправильно без Стива, но никак не мог найти в себе силы отодвинуться.  
Желание чего-то большего, чем эта вполне невинная ласка, скрутило внутренности в тугой клубок, потянуло в паху сладкой болью, и Баки отскочил, забился в угол, топорща шерсть на загривке.  
— Нельзя, — рыкнул он изменившимися голосовыми связками.  
— Перекинься, — тяжело дыша, сказал ему Брок. — Нельзя.   
Баки потянулся, скинул с себя одежду и плавно перетек из одной формы в другую. Подглядывать за таким было нехорошо, но Брок не мог не смотреть. Уж очень красиво Баки это делал. Да и сам он — черный пушистый кот с черными пятнами на шкуре, с яркими голубыми глазами, был до невозможности красив.   
Кот дернул хвостом, шагнул вперед, неловко подергивая культей левой лапы, и Брок подошел к нему, опустил тяжелую руку на загривок, почесал за круглыми ушами.  
— Ты самый красивый кот на свете, — сказал он.   
Баки урчал, прижимая уши в голове, ластился, подставляя морду под ладонь. Ни он, ни его кот не боялись этого человека с первого дня, с первого мгновения, как почувствовали его ладонь на плече. Довериться было тяжело, но страха не было.  
Кот неловко спрыгнул с лавки, ещё не до конца привыкнув к отсутствию лапы. Пока Стив был дома, Баки всегда прятал культю в длинных рукавах рубахи и никогда при нём не оборачивался. Разве что в первый день, когда Стив нашёл Баки всего израненного, обессилевшего у самой границы медвежьих земель и забрал большого кота в свой дом.  
Громко басовито мяукнув, кот задрал хвост трубой и чинно прошествовал мимо Брока.  
— Богиня точно нас благословила, — пробормотал Брок, убрал недокуренную трубку и сказал: — Идем дальше ковать. Посидишь со мной?  
Он работал до самого вечера, выковывая пясть. Снова закалил ее в собственной крови и дал Баки зализать рану. Потом переделал домашние дела — подоил корову, покормил ее и теленка, кур, собрал немногочисленные по ранней весне яйца, зажарил на ужин яичницу со шкварками.   
— Дать тебе мяса или перекинешься? — спросил он Баки. — Вкусная яичница-то.   
На деревянной столешнице исходил паром чайник с заваренными травами — зверобоем, шиповником, земляничным листом. Брок даже достал банку меда, купленную на ярмарке после Имболка.  
— Любишь сладкое?  
Кот широко зевнул, показывая некрупные, но очень острые зубы, косясь в сторону Брока, но тот не только не дрогнул, так ещё и имел наглость потрогать один из верхних клыков подушечкой большого пальца, после чего без него чуть не остался, со смехом успев отдёрнуть ладонь до того, как челюсти опасно щёлкнули в каком-то волоске от его руки. Кот выгнул спину, перекидываясь обратно, повёл голыми плечами, удобно устроившись на лавке напротив Брока.  
— Очень, только не мёд, не люблю его, — Баки прищурился на банку и как-то по-особому чихнул в её сторону, так что Брок едва ту смог удержать в ладони, и гордо задрал голову, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о предложенном «лакомстве».  
Брок рассмеялся, убрал банку с медом на полку, уставленную крынками, и достал другую.   
— Земляника, — сказал он. — Ты ешь. Несут и несут, а я сладкое совсем не ем.   
После ужина Брок поставил опару на завтра, чтобы испечь свежего хлеба, перемыл посуду и потянулся.   
— Льет и льет, — вздохнул он. — Спать пора. Завтра продолжим. Пясть готова, надо запястный сустав ковать.   
Стоило стемнеть и стихнуть в доме всем звукам, Баки тихонько отворил дверь своей комнаты, не мог он так больше. Сколько бы его ни пугали рассказы стариков, он не мог находиться так далеко от Брока. Со Стивом-то они с первого дня делили одну постель на двоих, хоть и совершенно невинно, стараясь не касаться, когда укладывались спать, хотя Баки всё равно каждое утро просыпался на широкой медвежьей груди, вскакивал, стыдливо отводя взгляд от алеющего лицом Стива.  
Дойдя до двери Брока, Баки скинул с себя одежду, плавно перетекая в кота. Так он не позволит ни себе, ни суженому ничего лишнего. Даже хорошо, что Брок был недом. Можно было взобраться к нему на кровать, потоптаться, выискивая удобное место и улечься под боком, урча и намявкивая светлые сновидения, как умели все кошки.

 

Все последующие дни Брок ковал. Рана на его запястье не успевала зажить, потому что он закалял в крови самые мелкие детали будущей руки, даже крохотные винтики, которыми крепил шарниры.   
Понемногу теплело, снег таял, на южной стороне дома у стены показалась первая нежная травка. Буйствовали птицы, дороги развезло, из деревни пока никто не заглядывал.   
Барнс помогал в кузнице и по хозяйству — таскал дрова в большой корзине с веревочной ручкой, раздувал меха, помогал с готовкой, даже со стиркой. Ходил на речку полоскать белье, которое Брок потом развешивал на веревках во дворе. Брок выделил ему свой старых кожух из черной овчины и запасные сапоги, чтобы Барнс не бил ноги в опорках.   
Брок потемнел и осунулся, пока ковал Баки руку. Проступили сухожилия, ярче обрисовались рельефные вены, под глазами запали темные круги. Но Брок не отступался. Нужно было закончить к Остаре, и на Остару, испросив помощи Богини и всех духов, сотворить колдовство.   
Весна всё сильнее вступала в свои права. Солнышко становилось ярче, теплее. Баки ни раз и не два выходил во двор и замирал, подставляя лицо ласковым прикосновениям лучей, едва слышно урчал, напевая свои кошачьи песни, радуясь долгожданному теплу. Только на сердце было неспокойно за Стива, душа рвалась на поиски, чувствовал его Баки, ощущал иногда слабое биение далёкого сердца. В такие моменты он ближе жался к Броку, лез на руки, всячески демонстрируя приязнь, боясь, что и он пропадёт, оставив Баки в полном одиночестве.  
— Одного мужика уморил, так теперь вон и за кузнеца взялся. Видели? Совсем посерел бедняга, спасу ему с кошаком этим нет. Лучше бы мужики его задрали, чем вот так. Что теперича делать?   
Подслушанный случайно разговор проходивших мимо околицы кумушек резанул по сердцу серпом. Баки и сам видел, как измучила Брока работа, потому и старался всё остальное взять на себя. И пусть не получалось, пусть он выматывался, выбивался из сил, стараясь с одной рукой поспеть везде и всюду, но старался хоть как-то облегчить жизнь своей паре, пусть даже это был нехитрый ужин или свежая постель.  
Баки уже грешным делом подумал, что и не нужна ему лапа, проживёт, лишь бы Брок из себя последние силы не тянул, но вслух такое сказать язык не поворачивался, он видел, что кузнец всего себя в работу вкладывает, отложив все остальные просьбы и заказы.  
Переговорив с домовым, согласившимся за крынку сливок помогать в хозяйстве и дом получше беречь от чужаков, слишком много кривотолков бродить вокруг начало, Баки решил, что как только Брок колдовать начнёт, то поделится своими силами, обовьёт ноги суженого хвостом и отдаст, сколько потребуется.  
Наконец Брок закончил. До Остары оставались сутки, и эти сутки Брок просто проспал, чувствуя боком мягкую шерсть Баки, слыша его басовитое мурлыканье. Проснувшись, истопил баню, и они с Баки как следует попарились.   
Когда над двором повисли долгие весенние сумерки, Брок обнял Баки за плечи и повел в кузницу. Зажег оплывшие свечи по углам, помолился Богине, а потом отсек голову черной курице прямо на наковальне. Духи немедленно слетелись на приношение, заклубились вокруг.   
— Рубаху снимай, — сказал Брок. — Будет больно, мой хороший. Потерпишь?  
Баки кивнул, стягивая рубаху. Он немного попривык к своему увечью, не старался его, конечно, всем и вся демонстрировать, но и не стыдился, не прятал в длинных неудобных рукавах.   
Кошачий взгляд то и дело выхватывал в клубящихся по углам сумеречных тенях движение, слышал едва различимые шепотки духов. Все слетелись в маленькую кузницу, наполнили удушливо жаркий воздух тонким перезвоном.  
Баки опустился на корточки там, где показал Брок и вытянув в его сторону культю, зажмурился.  
Брок нежно взял его культю в жесткие мозолистые ладони, поцеловал туда, где бугрился грубый шрам, а потом взял нож и крест-накрест глубоко резанул по рубцу. Закапала кровь. Духи закружились над ней.   
Гудя молитвенный напев на старом языке истинных кузнецов, Брок взял собранную железную руку, в последний раз надрезал запястье и омыл железяку в собственной крови. А потом приложил выемкой к кровоточащей культе и возвысил голос.  
Духов собралось столько, что сложно было дышать. Брок запрокинул голову и взмолился. Глухо и жалобно застонал Барнс. Брок смотрел, как прорастают в живую плоть железные жилы, как смыкаются живая и железная кость, как его творение — рука из черного железа — и творение Богини — живая плоть — сливаются воедино.   
Баки уже даже не стонал, а скулил. Брок окропил собственной кровью место, где соединялись железо и тело, обхватил Баки за плечи, поддерживая. Баки колотило, на высоком лбу выступили капли пота, губы обметало, закатились синие глаза.   
Но вот шевельнулись, непроизвольно сжавшись, железные пальцы. Кровь впиталась в железо и в земляной пол. Сытые духи почти неслышно гудели под крышей.   
Брок перевязал свою рану свежей тряпицей, подхватил Баки на руки и понес в дом.   
Баки не помнил толком, что происходило в кузне, не ощущал ничего, кроме странной тяжести, навалившейся на плечи, удерживающей его на месте, не давая дёрнуться лишний раз, кроме жара и пульсирующей боли, расплавляющей кости. Звериная натура рвалась, натягивала незримый поводок, уговаривала выпустить наружу, дать отпор тому, кто причиняет столько страданий, впиться клыками в сильные руки, но Баки держался, скорбно протяжно выл, но держал себя в лапах.

 

Солнечный свет резанул по глазам. Кот мурлыкнул, повёл носом, засовывая голову под подушку. В пасти было сухо, язык распух и едва ворочался. Не открывая слипающихся глаз, Баки сполз на пол и побрел в сторону кухни выпросить у Брока хоть немного сливок до завтрака или хотя бы воды.   
Странный клацающий звук привлёк внимание враз проснувшегося кота. Раньше он его не слышал, даже в кузне металл звенел и пел совсем другим голосом. Баки повёл круглыми ушами, прислушиваясь к тишине, выразительно чихнул на шалости чересчур разошедшегося, видимо, домового и снова двинулся на кухню. Звук повторился и намного ближе, чем могло бы показаться, и идти было до невозможного удобно. Скосив глаза на лапы, Баки подпрыгнул на месте, взвился белкой вверх и повис на потолочной балке, вцепившись в неё когтями и во все глаза разглядывая ЛАПУ! Вполне живую, чувствующую, но железную лапу.  
Кое-как выдрав когти из дерева балки, Баки рухнул вниз, приземляясь, как и все кошки, на четыре лапы, и понесся по дому, громко мявкая, промчался по кухне, чуть не снеся Брока, боднул его в бедро и поскакал на улицу.  
Брок с усталой улыбкой смотрел, как счастливый Баки носится по дому, по двору, запрыгивает на деревья, как дерет когтями стволы и тут же метит их, задрав пушистый хвост. Когда Баки, запрыгнув на поленницу, развалил ее, Брок прикрикнул:  
— Потише там! Тебе собирать!  
На столе потихоньку остывал плотный завтрак — каша со шкварками, жареная курица, кувшин горячего молока. Отдельно стояла крынка с вишневым вареньем. Баки очень любил сладкое.   
Наконец Баки немного успокоился и вернулся в дом.   
— Завтракать садись, — сказал ему Брок. — А потом лапу твою смальцем смажем, чтобы не ржавела.   
Баки забрался на лавку рядом с Броком, притёрся мордой к его плечу, плавно перетекая в человека. Он во все глаза смотрел, как смещаются тонкие пластинки, как втягиваются когти, и лапа становится вполне человеческой, пусть и из металла, рукой. Пошевелив пальцами, Баки поднёс ладонь к лицу, понюхал, лизнул большой палец и поднял на Брока сияющие от восторга глаза.  
Он не знал, что сказать, как выразить всё то, что творилось у него на душе. Баки и не думал, что всё будет так. Видел он в своём селении стариков и калечных воинов с деревянными, реже железными протезами, годными разве что придерживать что-то или помогать в совсем уж простой работе. А тут такое чудо, самое настоящее волшебство.   
Баки знал, что Брок был одарённым кузнецом. Тот же Стив всегда с теплотой отзывался о человеке, поселившемся несколько лет назад в их деревне, всячески нахваливал его работу, но кто бы мог подумать, что тот способен на такие чудеса.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Баки, прижимаясь сильнее в боку своего суженого, аккуратно коснулся металлической ладонью его подбородка, обвёл пальцами скулы, удивляясь, что ощущает колкость щетины, будто бы живой кожей. — Ты невероятный.  
— Все для тебя, котик, — ответил Брок. — Ты ешь. Двое суток в жару метался. Голодный небось. Вон молока выпей.   
Сам Брок чувствовал себя усталым, словно два месяца дрова от зари до зари рубил. Но это была хорошая усталость. А рука Баки была вызовом его мастерству. Брок принял вызов и выиграл. Они оба выиграли. У Баки теперь есть рука, а Брок сможет делать и более сложные вещи. Мастерство только так и нарабатывается.   
А еще, когда Брок переделает все скопившиеся у деревни заказы и отдохнет, они с Баки отправятся наконец искать Стива. Потому что время — Брок чувствовал это — поджимало.


	3. Глава 3

С каждым днём Баки вновь привыкал пользоваться обеими руками, иногда надолго зависая, разглядывая железные пальцы, внимательно наблюдал, как сдвигаются, меняясь, пластинки, стоило ему выпустить когти. Ох, эти когти. Баки каждый раз счастливо жмурился, вспоминая остро отточенные блестящие лезвия, способные дубовое полено превратить в щепу всего за несколько взмахов, он знал, он пробовал, спрятавшись от Брока в дальнем углу пока ещё не вспаханного огорода и экспериментировал с возможностями новой конечности, аккуратно, чтобы не сломать, не повредить, но иногда входя в раж или бессовестно балуясь.  
Брока в итоге он отстранил от работы по дому полностью, двумя руками всё ладилось быстрее и чётче. Пусть Баки и не умел готовить что-то замысловатое, сложное, но с кашей и блинами по утрам управиться мог, как и к вечеру запечь загодя замаринованное в травках мясо. К корове, правда, первые разы он боялся подходить. Матушка всегда гоняла его из хлева, мол, не мужское это дело — за вымя дёргать, пусть лучше дров нарубит или воды натаскает, но Баки был упёртым и очень уж любопытным.  
Брок громко смеялся, наблюдая за первыми попытками наречённого бочком подобраться к корове, выставив ведро вперёд, будто щит, за тем, как он мостился на узкой скамеечке, готовый в любой момент отскочить в сторону, но Марта лишь флегматично жевала сено и косила глазом на незадачливого кота. Уже позже Баки со всеми нашёл общий язык. С Мартой он разговаривал, рассказывал, как прошёл день, что ему снилось за ночь, курам пел какие-то смешные детские песенки, мурчал как-то по-особому, и разбегающиеся от Брока цыплята ходили за довольным котом след в след, будто за большой пушистой мамашей. А вот с козой всё было не так просто. Курта была упрямой и шибко умной тварью, умудрявшейся корчить из себя полную идиотку и по ночам линять из закрытого хлева в соседский палисадник, выкашивая небогатую весеннюю зелень под ноль. И сколько Брок с ней не бился, сколько не привязывал, рогатая тварь смотрела огромными доверчивыми глазами, а утром снова были возмущённые вопли соседей и хитрая рогатая морда. Но и на неё нашлась управа.   
Баки чуть ли не на пузе обползал весь хлев, выясняя как бесовка сбегала, и нашёл пару отходящих от стены брёвен, которые, если хорошо поднатужиться, можно было сдвинуть. Заделав лаз, он половину вечера слушал разобиженное меканье рогатой плутовки.  
Но больше всего Баки любил ходить на небольшой деревенский базар в соседнюю деревню, хотя и был там всего два раза, любил перебирать яркие украшения из ракушек и горных минералов, мог до хрипоты спорить, договариваясь о выгодной цене. Домой он возвращался жутко довольным и со всякими вкусностями для своего кузнеца, дневавшего и ночевавшего в кузне, чтобы успеть подбить все дела до того, как они соберутся в дорогу. И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не надо было проходить через всю медвежью деревеньку, когда шёл туда и обратно.  
— Смотри-смотри, отъелся весь, аж лоснится, небось кровушку-то из нашего кузнеца сосёт, силами его питается.  
— У-у, потаскун, один мужик ещё остыть не успел, он в другой постели пригрелся.  
— Ворожей он, точно вам говорю, колдун чёрный. Вы масть его выдели? А глазищи бесовские! Ой погубит он нас.  
— Нет, вы видели? У него две руки! Точно колдун! Приворожил кузнеца горемычного! Ой, что будет-то, что будет? Кузнец ночами спит, а этот, чёрный, чертей привечает, дружбу с ними водит, на нас натравливает. Они руку-то ему и вертали. У-у, нечисть.   
Баки и ответить-то ничего не мог, молча проходил мимо, выслушивая наговоры и напраслину, загоняя тоску глубоко в себя, прятал, чтобы, встретившись взглядом со своим Броком, светло улыбнуться, мурлыкнуть, подаваясь в объятия, а не волновать тем, что изменить уже никак не получится.  
Брок крепко обнимал вернувшегося Баки, рассеивая, как мог, дурной осадок от разговоров медведей. Обмывался после дня в кузнице в лохани с теплой водой, садился за ужин.   
А как-то поутру сказал:  
— Завтра в дорогу пора. Время идет. Огород в этом году заводить не буду, кто его знает, сколько мы прошляемся. За скотиной Фьюри со своей лисицей присмотрят, я договорился. Так что собирайся в дорогу, мой котик. Сначала я с лесовым договорюсь, а там посмотрим, что он скажет.  
Брок собрал в котомку припасы, испек хлеба — себе и лесовому, взял брагу в крынке. Лесовой брагу и хлеб любит, особенно сейчас, по весне, пока ягоды и грибы не пошли и деревенские не ставят ему подношений.   
А еще взял с собой все свои запасы денег и самый простой инструмент. Заработать в дороге — а сколько она продлится, далеко ли прокинется? — верное дело.   
Баки носился по дому, совершенно бестолково собирая всё подряд, потом разносил вещи по местам, будто бы осознавая — не понадобятся они в дорогу, и принимался собираться заново.   
Все эти дни он не забывал о Стиве, разговаривал с ним, хоть и знал — не услышит, не сможет ответить, рассказывал про лапу, про Брока, самого замечательного, заботливого, правильного, надеялся, что и Стиву он сразу по сердцу придётся. Уговаривал подождать, мол, ещё пара дней — и они двинутся в дорогу, найдут его, где бы Стива ни держали, если понадобится — выкрадут, отобьют, лишь бы он вернулся домой.   
Спать Баки отправился ещё засветло, кое-как впихнув в себя травяной взвар и кусок творожника, лизнул Брока в нос и скрылся за дверью. Но ему не спалось, всюду слышались голоса, виделись тени. Промаявшись полночи в отчего-то совершенно неудобной постели, Баки поднялся и, стянув нижнюю рубаху, перекинулся, привычно пробрался под бок к Броку и затих, надеясь наконец уснуть.   
Брок привычно обнял мохнатое, мягкое, вибрирующее от мурлыканья кошачье тело. Под это звук, отдававшийся в грудной клетке, спалось спокойно и глубоко, как никогда. И сны о луне, о ночном лесе, о мягком мхе, пружинящем под лапами, о запахе оленей и кабанов, не тревожили, как тревожили всю жизнь.   
Они встали на рассвете. Позавтракали, накормили скотину, Брок выгнал козу, корову и теленка в небольшое деревенское стадо. Он надеялся, что они вернутся до покоса, потому что, если не успеют, корову придется продать — сена в лесных деревнях было не купить. А нет коровы — нет молока, масла, творога, столь любимых Баки жирных сливок.   
Пока они шли узкой тропой в глубину леса, Брок наставлял:  
— Я с лесовым поговорю, а ты перекинься, он тогда легче придет. Лесовой весь лес чует, как свое тело, он видел, куда Стива забрали. А если не видел, знает, как узнать. Я его зимой не спрашивал, он спит зимой. А сейчас уже можно. Ты смалец с собой взял, руку мазать?  
Баки кивал на каждое слово, чутко поводил носом. С тех пор, как Стив отыскал его у самой границы клановых земель, он не ходил в ту часть леса, даже когда обзавёлся лапой, будто бы боясь встретить кого-то или что-то, способное вернуть его обратно в клетку на воняющую нечистотами городскую площадь.   
Стянув с себя одежду, аккуратно сложив ее в котомку, Баки раскинул руки, потянулся всем телом, будто красуясь и, опустившись на мягкий мох, плавно перетёк в кота, зевнул, обнажая острые белоснежные клыки, и сел, обвив хвостом лапы, настороженно следя за своим человеком внимательными голубыми глазищами.  
Брок потрепал его между ушами, выставил на низкий широкий замшелый пень крынку с брагой, выложил и разломил ковригу хлеба, снял с крынки крышку из пергаментной бумаги, сел и запел, не открывая рта и закрыв глаза.   
Очень скоро он почуял острый свежий запах браги, аромат кромсаемого хлеба. И посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Лесовой — приземистый зеленый старичок с длинной спутанной бородой, из которой тут и там торчали поганки — ел хлеб, кусая прямо от ковриги, и запивал брагой.  
— Ай, хорошо, — сказал он. — Что надо, недушка? Хороший недушка, заботливый. Был бы волк — цены б тебе не было.   
Голос у лесового был похож на скрип сухого ствола в ветреный день.   
— Нареченный у нас с Баки пропал, — Брок снова опустил тяжелую ладонь на голову Баки. — Стив, медведь пшеничный. Не знаешь ли, что с ним? Водяной уволок, или люди что сотворили?  
Лесовой посмотрел на Брока маленькими черными глазками, похожими на спинки жуков в складках коры, и сказал:  
— Зимой пропал, значит. Идите пока под старый выворотень. Ночью нашепчу, как знать буду. А за брагу благодарствую. Найдете своего медведя — принесете бочонок, значит.   
— Принесем, — пообещал Брок.   
Баки ещё долго оглядывался по сторонам, принюхивался, стараясь найти то место, где старичок будто под землю провалился, кружил по поляне, а потом сел по центру и вопросительно глянул на Брока. Если с домовыми Баки умел договариваться, видел мавок в лесной заводи недалеко от деревни, то с лесовиком встречался впервые. Недоставало коту голоса позвать его, и сколько он ни плакал, ни просил укрытия, никто не вышел на зов, не прикрыл от человечьего глаза. Громко чихнув от севшего на нос жука, Баки плавно поднялся, потянулся и потрусил в указанном направлении. Ещё было только чуть за полдень, а значит можно было поноситься по лесу, поприставать к Броку, уговаривая побегать, поиграть, завалить его на траву, навалиться сверху тяжёлой пушистой тушей и приняться вылизывать шершавым языком.  
Пока Баки бегал по лесу, Брок точил ножи. Он развел маленький костерок рядом с выворотнем, и когда Баки прибежал и бросил перед ним задушенного зайца — судя по сытой морде кота, не первого пойманного, — только ободрал и выпотрошил тушку, нанизал на прут. Припасы лучше поберечь, а вот свежая дичь — это вкусно.   
Только сейчас Брок сообразил, что все время, что они будут идти лесами, Баки сможет охотиться. Прокормит себя и прокормит Брока. Не пропадут.  
Поужинав, Брок свернулся под выворотнем на еловых лапах, подложил под голову котомку и очень скоро задремал. В полусне почувствовал, как мостится рядом горячий пушистый кот, и улыбнулся.   
Баки бежал, чувствуя, что не успевает, плутал, по грудь проваливаясь во влажный рыхлый снег, завязая, путаясь в лапах. Он видел широкую спину Стива где-то далеко впереди, улавливал ставший родным запах, призывно мяукал, но ответом было лишь смеющееся уханье совы да оглушающе громкий хруст снега под чьими-то сапогами.  
Он снова бежал, чувствуя едкий кислый запах тяжёлого пота, удушливый — дешёвого дрянного табака и ещё странный, влекущий и неправильный запах бобровой струи и ипомеи. Каждый оборотень ещё с малолетства знал, что именно этой смеси надо сторониться, дурманит голову на раз даже самым стойким. Баки прибавил шагу, он ломился сквозь кусты, раздирая морду острыми ветками, утробно рычал, надеясь напугать тех, кто, казалось, и не замечают его вовсе, со всех сторон окружая осоловевшего медведя.  
Брок проснулся оттого, что Баки жалобно взмяукнул и задергался во сне, задев Брока по носу железной лапой. Перехватил за запястье, удержал и сел.  
Уже светало. Брок взъерошил волосы, потрепал Баки по холке и задумался, вспоминая сон.  
Роджерса взяли ровно в Имболк, живьем. Подсунули приманку, чем-то одурманили, связали, и волокушей оттащили к южной дороге, туда, где была приготовлена телега с крепкой клеткой. Запихали в клетку, матерясь и подбадривая друг друга, и повезли по лесной дороге на юг.  
Там, где кончались горные леса, сон обрывался — видно, там, между полями и редкими рощицами и перелесками, владения местного лесового заканчивались. Что ж, он и так узнал очень многое. Что-то подсмотрел совами, что-то белками, что-то куницами — всем зверьем и птицей, что не спит зимой.   
Значит, надо идти в южные села, узнавать у людей, что да как. Где-то охотники останавливались на ночлег, ели в трактирах, болтали. Люди-то помнят. Расскажут.   
Брок хоть и был нелюдимым молчуном, люди рядом с ним отчего-то развязывали языки. Будто знали, что дальше него не уйдет. Он потому и скрылся в глубине горных лесов, что осточертело быть нужным горшком для чужих секретов и секретиков. Медведи все свое держали с собой. Разве что рыжая лисица была болтлива, ну так у нее и секретов особых не было. Или она их держала при себе, отгораживаясь пустым трепом о соседских делах. А может, и не пустым: обо всем, что творилось в медвежути, лисица знала доподлинно. Кто у кого забор повалил, кто в Йоль напился браги так, что буянил до утра, и про то, что Стив влюбился в безлапого кота, она тоже знала. И ведь не сказала ничего, мерзавка. С другой стороны — а что она могла? Сама пришлая. Фьюри уже старый, ее еще защитит, а вот Баки защищать не стал. 

 

Баки бежал вперёд, будто черти за ним гнались, мчался, перепрыгивая коряги и рытвины, иногда оглядываясь на едва поспевающего следом человека, недовольно ворчал и припускал в одному ему известном направлении. Он чувствовал Стива, или ему так только казалось, он шёл на едва различимый запах, красной нитью вьющийся меж деревьев, плутающий, звенящий, словно кто тронул натянутую тетиву, но стоило Баки со всего размаху выскочить на тракт, скользя лапами в жидкой грязи, нить будто оборвали.  
Он заметался, оглядываясь, оскалился на вывернувшую из-за поворота лошадь, тянущую тяжёлую телегу с сонным крестьянином, задремавшим на козлах, встопорщил на холке чёрную шерсть. Баки ненавидел людей, терпеть не мог их запах, возрождающий в памяти не самые лучшие воспоминания, но сейчас у него не болели треснувшие из-за камнепада рёбра, лапа не была прикована толстым обручем к тяжёлой цепи, и он был не в клетке.  
Уже готовый кинуться на возницу, Баки вдруг замер, смешно мявкнул и сел в грязь на задницу. Из телеги на него огромными, с пол-лица, зелёными глазами в немом восхищении смотрела девчушка лет шести, тянула ручки и приговаривала:  
— Кися! Какая красивая кися! Кис-кис-кис, кися!  
— Это моя киса, — Брок догнал Баки и встал рядом, запустив пальцы в его шерсть. — А далеко ли до трактира, уважаемый?  
Крестьянин придержал лошадь, опасливо покосился на Баки, цыкнул на дочку и ответил:  
— А к вечеру доберешься.   
И, что-то бормоча под нос, хлестнул лошадь.   
— Котик, — Брок увлек Баки обратно на опушку. — Давай-ка перекидывайся и ходи на своих двоих. Леса закончились. Вокруг человеческие земли. Ни к чему нам, чтобы тебя на вилы подняли. Я тебя один не отстою.   
Баки показательно фыркнул и, высоко задрав хвост, чинно прошествовал к ближайшим кустам, скрываясь с глаз.  
— Кинь мне котомку, — крикнул он, вставая в полный рост. Быстро одевшись, Баки снова вышел на дорогу, с сожалением поглядывая на жидкую грязь под ногами. Сапог было очень жалко, но одно дело — носиться на четырёх лапах, пружиня на пушистом чистом мху и совсем — другое тащиться по колено в вот этом вот.  
— Надо дотемна добраться куда-нибудь, — сказал Баки, с сомнением посмотрев в обе стороны. — Не хочется ночевать у дороги. Мало ли что.  
— Заночуем в трактире, — ответил Брок. — Заодно и узнаем, куда Стива дальше повезли. 

 

Стоял май. То налетали короткие дожди, оставлявшие после себя отражающееся в лужах небо, то припекало солнце. Зеленели поля, играли под ветром распускающиеся кроны. Пахло нежно и сладостно.  
Брок и Баки шли на юг, к большому городу, куда увезли Стива. В первом же трактире охотники похвастались, что поймали медведя для большого зверинца, что за него хорошо заплатят, и теперь Баки и Брок торопились, понимая, что каждый час в железной клетке с каменным полом кажется Стиву годом.  
Как они будут его вызволять, Брок пока не придумал, но замки он, если что, вскрывать умел. И на всякий случай купил на ярмарке в большом селе у широкой реки большие полотняные портки и рубаху. Из города будет проще уйти в человеческом обличье.   
Гостиницы и трактиры Баки страшно не нравились, с его чутким нюхом, он готов был спать на подоконнике, высунув нос на улицу, если бы прямо под окнами не располагалось традиционно отхожее место. Но он старался не жаловаться, страдал молча, почти не вздыхая и не воротя нос от очередного не слишком чистоплотного собеседника, хорошо хоть они ночевали вместе и можно было уткнуться носом в шею Брока и дышать его запахом. Но и тут были свои сложности — зверь Баки наотрез отказывался проявляться в тех комнатах, где им иногда приходилось пережидать ночь, а в человечьем обличье рядом с наречённым находиться было тяжело.  
Баки непроизвольно мурлыкал, тёрся то о плечо или грудь Брока. Инстинкты брали своё, сталкивая оборотня с его человеком. И если днём Баки ещё мог держать себя в руках, внимательно прислушиваясь, ловя любые сплетни, к чужим разговорам, стараясь уловить хоть что-то про необычного медведя, но к вечеру, когда гудящие ноги отказывались идти дальше, сил на сопротивление не оставалось.  
Брок к третьему дню истомился глядеть на мучения Баки. Да и сам мучился не меньше. Оттого он старался попроситься спать на сеновале или в конюшне. Брок хоть и был волчьих кровей, но с лошадьми ладил, а глупые деревенские и вымотанные ямщицкие кони просто не знали, чем может быть опасен большой кот, и Баки не боялись.   
В прошлогоднем сене, хранящем слабый аромат летнего луга, Баки перекидывался и засыпал спокойно, и Брок проваливался в сон рядом с ним, запутав пальцы в густой шерсти.   
До большого, издалека пахнущего чадом множества печей и отхожими местами города они добрались через две недели. Брок, ухитрившийся в пути немного подзаработать, снял комнату в постоялом дворе на окраине, сводил Баки в баню, потратившись на отдельный номер, заказал еду в комнату и сказал:  
— Завтра. Завтра идем в этот чертов зверинец. Слушай меня внимательно, котик. Мы пойдем туда с утра, поглядим, где Стив, если людей не будет, поговорим с ним. Объясним, что за ним пришли. Я гляну, что там за замки. Потом мы уйдем и вернемся вечером, как закрывать будут. Спрячемся где-нибудь и подождем до заката. Потом я открою замки, ты уговоришь Стива перекинуться, и мы уйдем. Прямо ночью и уйдем, чтобы к утру быть отсюда подальше. В городе-то паника начнется — как же, из зверинца медведь сбежал. Понял?  
— Понял, — только и смог ответить Баки, всем своим существом стремясь дотянуться до Стива. Каково было его медведю в клетке?  
Баки всё никак не мог найти себе места. Душа была не на месте. Уж что-что, а ждать он не любил и не умел категорически, живая деятельная душа рвалась, призывая не ждать, а отправиться в зверинец прямо сейчас, отыскать Стива, вызволить его, чего бы это ни стоило. Кот внутри Баки скалился, рычал, нетерпеливо когтил лапами, готовый в любой момент выйти на волю, подчиниться древним, как сам мир, инстинктам, защищая свою пару. Он готов был рвать глотки, кидаться на оружие, лишь бы быстрее добраться, вытащить и увести с собой.  
Вконец выдохнув, Баки забрался с ногами на узкий подоконник, с тоской глядя в начавшее темнеть небо. До завтра ещё было так долго. Брок подошел к нему, обнял за широкие плечи.   
— Держи себя в лапах, котик, держи крепко. Ради Стива держи, — сказал он. — Если дашь себе волю, мы отсюда не уйдем. Живыми не уйдем. А нас дом ждет, и лесовому я брагу обещал, а ее еще поставить надо. Ты потерпи, мой хороший, недолго осталось.   
Баки глянул ему в глаза, жалобно мяукнул, прижимаясь к груди. Рядом с Броком было спокойно, по-настоящему правильно. Время не растягивалось до бесконечности, выматывая нервы, а бежало перепуганным зайцем. Баки жался ближе, наслаждаясь теплотой, уверенностью в завтрашнем дне, которыми так и веяло от будущего супруга. И в то же время в голову лезли совершенно глупые, детские совсем ещё мысли.  
Он, конечно, не был совсем уж невинным нецелованным котенком, не знавшим гона и бешеного гудения в крови, когда сознание ведёт от манящего сладкого запаха, и единственное что ты можешь — это мчаться, не разбирая дороги, соперничая с огромной медвежьей тенью, красться, чтобы поймать, зализать до хриплого смеха.  
Баки тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Он уже не раз бегал в лесу, но так и не смог найти кого-то особенного среди сородичей, хотя ему снилась охота, яростная хмельная погоня, влекущий, густой, совсем не кошачий запах, уводящий куда-то на восток, и смех. Только сейчас Баки понял, кто ему снился перед большой охотой, кого он выискивал, соревнуясь с невидимым в чаще медведем, стараясь уберечь и свой хвост от ласковых покусываний совсем не кошачьими клыками. С самого детства ему снились его супруги.


	4. Глава 4

Большой светлый медведь лежал на полу тесной вонючей клетки грудой спутанного грязного меха, отвернув морду от двойной решетки. Брок стиснул зубы, увидев его. Стива он узнал сразу, и позвал, тихо-тихо:  
— Стив, проснись. Мы пришли за тобой.   
Медведь неверяще повел ушами, повернул морду к решетке и вскочил. Кинулся на решетку и заревел.   
Стайка мальчишек, примерявшихся швырнуть в медведя огрызками яблок, испуганно отскочила.   
— Не перекидывайся только, — еще тише сказал Брок. — Мы тебя вытащим.   
Он обошел клетку кругом, отыскивая замки. Нашел и принялся изучать. Ничего сложного или замысловатого. Простая отмычка возьмет. У него есть при себе.   
Брок старался не думать о том, как плохо выглядит Стив: о проплешинах в шкуре, о стертых когтях, потускневших глазах, о том, как ввалились его бока. Главное — вытащить его отсюда, а прочее разрешится со временем.   
Баки вжимался в решетку, стискивал в ладонях толстые прутья и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел на своего медведя, своего Стива, тихо-тихо, едва слышно в человеческом гомоне мурлыкал, рассказывая, какой он замечательный, самый лучший, что они пришли только ради того, чтобы вызволить его из беды, забрать отсюда, что они вернутся, обязательно вернутся, пройдут по головам, если потребуется, лишь бы он обрёл свободу.  
Он не чувствовал мокрых солёных дорожек, расчертивших щёки, не замечал, как сминается металл под его неживой ладонью, не видел Брока. Баки был там, в клетке, рядом со Стивом.  
Уводить Баки Броку пришлось силой. Потому что Баки никак не мог оторваться от решетки.   
— После заката вернемся, — тихо сказал Стиву Брок. — Дождись.  
Стив согласно рыкнул.   
Брок едва ли не за шкирку выволок Баки за ворота зверинца, прижал к стене, накрыл своим телом.   
— Дождись вчера, — рыкнул он. — Ради Богини, Баки, давай дотянем до заката. Закрывается в семь, закат в восемь. Придем в шесть, переждем два часа — и все, понимаешь?  
Он запустил руку в длинные волосы Баки, прижал его голову к своему плечу.   
— Пойдем, котик. Надо забрать вещи с постоялого двора, надо поесть. Надо скоротать время.   
Баки дрожал, прижимаясь к Броку, его колотило ознобом. Почему они столько медлили? Думали о том, с кем оставить скотину? Кто присмотрит за домом, выполняли обещанное для соседей, когда надо было торопиться, искать Стива, пока с ним не сотворили такое. Баки зажмурился, ткнулся мокрым носом Броку в шею, вдыхая родной запах, наполняясь им, кое-как собираясь с силами.  
Брок был прав, у них было ещё очень много несделанного, и следовало поторопиться. Нельзя было привлекать к себе излишнего внимание метаниями по городу, неразумными действиями. Они должны вызволить Стива, и сделать это нужно было с первого раза. Баки знал, каково это — быть потехой алчущих зрелища людишек. Сам по первости бросался на прутья клетки грудью, скалился, рычал, пока не понял, что так только развлекает посетителей, веселит визгливых, приторно пахнущих городских дамочек и их пищащих детишек.  
— Сначала постоялый двор, — глухо сказал Баки, отстраняясь.  
Брок рассчитался за комнатушку. Они забрали вещи и весь день бродили по городу, покупая с лотков то горячие пирожки с требухой, то вялые прошлогодние яблоки, то горячие лепешки. Набрали пирожков и лепешек с собой, чтобы было чем перекусить в дороге. А вечером, за полчаса до закрытия, Брок купил билеты и вместе с Баки снова вошел в зверинец.  
Они постояли у клетки Стива, шепча обещания и утешения. Брок угостил яблоком грустного серого слона с цепью на ноге. В большом пруду посреди зверинца плавали яркие, нездешние утки и лебеди с подрезанными крыльями. Пруд с двух сторон окружали густые кусты, и Брок затащил Баки в них.   
Брок слышал, как служитель кричит о том, что зверинец закрывается. Как грохочут замки во время вечерней кормежки. В кустах уже совсем стемнело, но сквозь листья было видно еще не до конца погасшее небо.  
Наконец зверинец затих, только время от времени раздавались печальные вопли обезьян.   
— Пора, — сказал Брок. — Пойдем. Покараулишь, чтоб никто не увидел.  
Дверь в клетке Стива была двойная, а вот замки на обеих дверях — одинаковые. Брок возился с ними недолго. Он распахнул внутреннюю дверь, и Стив вылетел из клетки мохнатым клубом. Постоял, встряхнулся всем телом и перекинулся — худой, с мутным взглядом, запущенной бородой и взлохмаченными волосами, но живой и свободный. Брок обнял его с одной стороны, Баки с другой, и их ладони, обе живые, встретились у Стива на спине. Тот обнял их в ответ, и Броку показалось, что небо над головой раскололось и засияло, так ему вдруг стало хорошо.  
Они были вместе. Они наконец-то были вместе. Все трое.  
Баки громко басовито мурлыкал, сверкал счастливыми глазами, обнимая свои половинки, жался к Стиву, стараясь вылизать ему то нос, то щёку. Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько целым, будто расколотое когда-то сердце собралось, сложилось в правильном порядке, срослось, становясь снова целым, забилось, наполняя тело жизнью, какой-то нездешней музыкой, расцвечивая мир яркими красками, доселе недоступными.  
Чутко поведя ушами, Баки настороженно повернул голову в сторону птичника, прислушался, чуть отстранился. Птицы гомонили, перекрикивая друг друга, суматошно взлетали со своих насестов, куда устроились на ночь.  
— Кто-то идёт, — шепнул Баки, деловито окинув изрядно похудевшего Стива собственническим взглядом. — Надо убираться отсюда. Дома поговорим и наобнимаемся.  
Сунув медведю котомку с одеждой, Баки усмехнулся сам себе. Он пытался пробраться в дом Стива, чтобы взять что-то из его вещей, и Броку бы тогда не пришлось тратиться лишний раз, но вездесущая Картер и тут успела. Полоумная медведица встала грудью на защиту исподнего, которое как раз Баки и пытался достать из большого деревянного сундука. Как она его почувствовала, Баки до сих пор никак понять не мог. Может, конечно, Картер дежурила у дверей, поджидая хозяина? Или сама решила перебраться в дом Стива, а вдруг вернётся и не выгонит, приветит хозяюшку. Баки утробно заворчал. Стив и Брок были половинами его сердца, они принадлежали друг другу и никому больше.  
Едва Стив оделся, Брок ухватил своих зверей за плечи и потащил к запертым воротам. Открыть их отмычкой оказалось минутным делом. Они выскользнули на улицу, и Брок потянул Баки, цепляющегося за Стива, и Стива, с трудом переставляющего ноги, прочь, к окраине.   
Отойдя на пару кварталов, Брок сунул Стиву лепешку, еще мягкую, а потом протянул флягу с целебным настоем.   
— До утра надо убраться подальше от города, — сказал он. — Стив, ты сможешь?  
— Смогу, — хрипло оттого, что долго не использовал голос и глуховато от лепешки ответил Стив. — Как вы меня нашли? Баки, у тебя рука?!  
— Лесовой помог, — ответил Брок. — И да, руку я Баки сковал. А то что за кот без лапы?   
Он помнил, где ближайший храм Богини. Совсем недалеко. Всего-то день пути от города. К полудню доберутся, если Стив не свалится.  
— Вы мои суженые, — сказал Брок Стиву. — Оба. Мы с Баки приняли друг друга. Примешь нас?  
— Баки, — Стив взглянул на кота, пытаясь удостовериться, что всё это правда, и ему не мерещится то, с какой тот любовью смотрит на Брока.  
— Да, Стив, мы трое предназначены друг другу Богиней, это всё её провидение и испытания, чтобы найти друг друга, обрести самое нужное. Ты примешь нас? — повторил он за Броком.  
— Как я могу отказаться от своей судьбы, суженые мои. Я ваш, целиком и полностью, а вы мои без остатка, — кое-как прокашлявшись и совладав с голосом Стив произнёс ритуальную фразу, чувствуя, как место на спине заметно теплеет.  
Брок стиснул обоих с нечеловеческой силой.   
— Люблю вас, мохнолапые, — сказал он. — Однако давайте ходу отсюда, пока тихо.   
Они пересекли город за час, а к утру были уже далеко-далеко. На рассвете остановились перекусить у родника в стороне от дороги. Стив, вымотанный с отвычки, уснул, положив тяжелую голову на колени Баки и придерживая Брока за лодыжку. Брок переглянулся с Баки и разбудил Стива, только когда солнце поднялось выше.   
Баки и сам старался далеко не уходить, хотя звериная сущность рвалась на волю, истосковавшись по лесу, но отойти от Стива с Броком было выше его сил. Стоило медведю пробудиться, Баки уволок его к ручью и принялся намывать, скоблить прямо в ледяной проточной воде, громко мурлыкая, потираясь, согревая своим теплом. Отмыв до скрипа, усадил на большой камень.  
— Только не дёргайся, — шепнул он Стиву, напоследок широко лизнув его ухо.  
Он уже привык пользоваться железной рукой в быту, приноровился когтями не только потрошить и резать дичь, но и преспокойно брился, игнорируя специально сработанные Броком для этих нужд лезвия.  
Рука привычно перестроилась под нужды хозяина, выпуская лезвия.  
— Ты только не бойся, хороший мой.  
— Какие когти! — восхитился Стив. — Я никогда тебя не боюсь, любимый.   
Брок сидел поодаль и смотрел, как Баки сноровисто сбривает Стиву бороду, открывая бледную, не видевшую солнца кожу. А когда клочья бороды слетели в воду и поплыли вниз по течению, Брок подошел и поцеловал Стива в нежную щеку.   
— Тут в паре часов пути храм Богини, — сказал он. — Надо зайти, поблагодарить.  
— И благословение, — кивнул Стив. — Обязательно благословение. Для нас троих. Вы же не…  
— Нет, Стив, мы «не», — усмехнулся Брок. — Как же мы без тебя, медведище?  
В храм они входили, крепко взявшись за руки. Брока оборотни обступили с двух сторон. Богиня, хоть и пометила их, но, как и любая женщина, была своенравна и запросто могла решить, что её дети ещё недостаточно настрадались для счастливой жизни, особенно кузнец, от которого она отвернулась сразу после рождения.  
Просторное, увитое плющом помещение мерцало тысячей свечей, установленных, казалось, везде. Стоило им приблизиться к алтарю, из густой тени выступил жрец Богини, окинул троицу удивлённым взглядом.  
— Триады, да ещё и незапятнанные грязью и похотью, сейчас нечасто встречаются, — он растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, установил на алтарь большую церемониальную чашу. — Тверды ли вы в своём стремлении заключить союз, разорвать который не сможет и смерть? Вы будете вместе в посмертии, перерождаясь для того, чтобы найти своих наречённым.  
— Да, — не задумываясь, в один голос ответили все трое, каждый протянул жрецу правую руку ладонью вверх.  
— Пусть пламя отведает вашей крови, насладится вашей любовью, распробует её и донесёт до Богини весть о вас и ваших чувствах. Если она примет вас и ваш союз — вы все трое станете одним целым, супругами перед небом и землёй. А если нет… что же, и такое бывает, попытаете счастье в другой раз.  
Жрец сноровисто выхватил кривой кинжал, чиркнув каждому по ладони, взрезая кожу, и запел, затянул молитву, испрашивая благословение той, кому посвятил всю свою жизнь.   
Призрачное пламя не опаляло, жадно слизывая кровь, принимая добровольно отданную жертву, оно меняло цвет, становясь ярко-багряным, набирая силу.  
— Богиня приняла и благословила ваш союз, — торжественно объявил жрец. — Для всех и до конца времен. Любите друг друга, держитесь друг за друга, будьте вместе.   
Брок оставил последние деньги в чаше для пожертвований, когда они покидали храм. Ничего, заработает еще. Дороги высохли, теперь они доберутся до дома быстро.   
Больше всего ему хотелось найти по пути укромный лесок с мягкой травой или мхом и любить там своих супругов, своих суженых, найденных и обретенных. А такие мелочи, как еда в дороге, или то, что им — двум оборотням и неду — идти через человеческие земли, его не беспокоили. Далекие шапки снежных гор были едва видны на горизонте, но Брок знал — там, в горах, в густом лесу, их общий дом.   
А Стива, пожалуй, стоит уговорить покинуть деревню-медвежуть. Нечего ему там делать.  
Только они переступили порог храма, Баки притянул в себе обоих супругов, прижался своим лбом к их лбам. Он всегда мечтал о большой семье, любить и быть любимым, но о том, что сможет найти не просто свою половину, а сразу обоих идеальных, не мог и подумать, о таком мечтать не смели, чтобы не спугнуть судьбу.  
Баки счастливо рассмеялся, ласково коснувшись губами сначала губ Стива, а потом и Брока, тихонечко лизнул, как бы пробуя обоих на вкус, запоминая навсегда.  
Стив не выдержал первым, сграбастал, сжав в поистине медвежьих объятиях, целуя Брока жарко, жадно, прикусывая губы, чувствуя, как рядом ластится, потираясь довольной мордой и что-то неразборчиво урча, Баки.  
Брок оторвался от губ Стива, чтобы поцеловать Баки, попробовать на вкус его рот, и плевать на слишком острые клыки, по которым еще век назад опознавали прирожденных оборотней. Баки был сладкий, мягкий, податливый.   
— Как же мы… — начал Стив. — Как же вы… И твоя рука, Баки. Это же Брок, да? Брок, это же ты?  
— Это мы, — ответил Брок. — Если бы Баки не помогал, ничего бы не получилось.  
— А… — начал Стив. — Баки, тебя не обижали без меня?  
— Его из деревни выгнали, — рыкнул Брок. — Я забрал.   
— Как выгнали? — оторопело спросил Стив и взревел, моментально зверея. Он и подумать боялся, что могло стать с Баки, если бы не вмешался Брок. А если бы кузнеца не было в деревне? — Кто посмел тебя выгнать?  
— Хороший мой, замечательный, — заворковал Баки, наглаживая Стива по плечам, прижимаясь в груди, стараясь утихомирить. Всё происходившее с ним до храма, до Брока и Стива более не имело никакого значения. Баки был счастлив и не желал вспоминать склочную медведицу и её подпевал, разносивших слухи один страшнее другого. — Не важно, теперь, когда мы вместе, когда всё хорошо…  
Баки пробрался ладонями под широкую рубаху Стива, коснулся живой ладонью голой кожи, огладил живот, обвёл грудные мышцы, чуть выпуская коготки.  
— Картер его выгнала, — сообщил Брок. — Все потом, Стив. Пойдемте. Хочу в лесок, на травку.   
Он потянул своих мужей от храма, вывел на дорогу и проволок по ней десяток шагов, пока они все вместе не зашагали согласно, успокоившись.   
— Я ей пасть-то порву, — пообещал Брок. — На Имболк Баки выгнали, Стив. Им Богиня отплатит — Ламмас наступить не успеет, вот увидишь. Во Время Дома из дома-то выгнать. Сейчас не до того было — лапу ковали, потом за тобой пошли. А теперь вернемся и раздадим всем… что заслужили.   
— Да пусть себе живёт, — фыркнул Баки совсем по-кошачьи. — Спокойствия ей всё равно не видать. Она и так глупостью да злобой наказана, никто за такую не пойдет просить Богиню. Да и недосуг мне этим заниматься. И у вас дела найдутся поинтереснее.  
Баки вывернулся из сильной медвежьей хватки, задорно сверкая глазами, и припустил по дороге. Помнил он одну совершенно чудесную полянку, с мягкой яркой травой, окружённую со всех сторон вековыми деревьями, ходи вокруг сколько хочешь, не заметно ничего будет.  
Солнце ярко светило, небо над головой было высоким-высоким и до того пронзительно голубым, что Баки от охватившего его благолепия хотелось кричать в голос от счастья. Он шёл чуть впереди, размахивая руками и тихонечко мурлыкая сам себе, чувствуя спиной жаркие взгляды, окатывающие пламенным желанием, казалось, зажигающие в нём даже кровь, струящуюся по жилам. Он плавно скользил, призывно поглядывая через плечо.  
— Долго там ещё эта полянка? — взвыл Стив, подхватывая смеющегося Баки на плечо, хлопнул ладонью по заднице и подмигнул Броку, сворачивая с дороги.  
Полянка и правда была совсем рядом, окруженная густыми кустами и совсем не видная с дороги. Брок потянул с себя рубаху с такой силой, что она затрещала на сильных плечах, скинул сапоги и распустил завязку на штанах.   
Что-то зудело в голове у затылка, не позволяя отпустить себя, что-то не отпускало. И Брок вспомнил.  
— Стив, я ведь нед. Знаешь, что это? — спросил он.   
— А разве это имеет какое-то значение? — нисколько не удивился Стив, притягивая его к себе, прижимая к могучей груди, провёл ладонями по спине. — Всегда к тебе тянуло. Сильному, красивому, твёрдому, как скала. Подойти не решался. На кой тебе медведь? — Стив стиснул пальцами подбородок Брока, чтобы и не думал отвести взгляд, стесняться того, кто он есть с рождения. — Мы не выбираем, любовь моя, кем родиться, но только нам решать, какими стать.  
Он поцеловал Брока, мягко лизнул нижнюю губу, низко рыкнул, почувствовав юркую ладонь, притёршегося со спины Баки у себя в штанах, сжал задницу Брока сильнее.  
— Медведище, — мурлыкнул Баки, напоминая о себе.  
Брок нашел Баки практически на ощупь, притянул к себе, запустил руку под рубаху. Погладил по груди, по животу, нащупал и потер жесткими подушечками пальцев мгновенно затвердевший сосок. Другой рукой он ощупал внушительный бугор у Стива в штанах, сжал, потянулся к завязкам.   
Стив сладко простонал ему куда-то в шею. Брок облизнулся, опустился на колени и стянул со Стива штаны. Тяжелый налитой член внушительно качнулся перед лицом. Брок лизнул головку, глянул вверх, где над ним целовались Стив и Баки, и взял член Стива в рот.  
У него не было опыта — ни у кого из них не было, — но была любовь, и ее хватало.   
Глядя на то, как крупная нежно-розовая головка члена Стива исчезает во рту Брока, как тот жмурится, стараясь заглотить внушительный ствол как можно глубже, Баки застонал в голос. Он скинул с себя всю одежду и упал рядом с кузнецом, облизывая и вбирая в рот тяжёлые яйца Стива, целуя Брока, когда тот выпускал член изо рта, сам насаживался, пропуская в горло до самой глотки, гнулся, льнул к ласкающему его Броку.  
Стив стонал в голос и вздрагивал, когда один рот сменялся на его члене другим. Ему так немного было надо — только его любимых, только их ласк. Он излился в жадный рот Баки, едва устояв на ногах, а потом опустился на колени, расцеловав обоих.   
— Любите друг друга, — попросил он. — А я буду ласкать вас, сокровища мои.   
Брок поцеловал Баки, пробуя смешанный вкус его самого и Стива, ласкал соски, скользил ладонями ниже, к налитому члену с задорной головкой.  
— Дай вылизать тебя, — попросил он. — Ты так пахнешь, котик, так пахнешь…  
Баки облизал юрким языком припухшие губы, громко утробно застонав, вывернулся из объятий Брока и встав на четвереньки, прогнулся в спине, предлагая себя. Он знал, что хочет этого больше всего на свете, хочет своих супругов. Он взвыл, когда Брок сжал ладонями крепкие половинки, развёл их в стороны и широко, влажно лизнул, проходясь языком от поджавшихся яиц до копчика. Баки мотал головой, когтил мягкую землю, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на язык Брока.  
Брок вылизывал его неторопливо, вдумчиво, без жадности, пока Стив, устроившись рядом на траве, целовал Баки в шею, в загривок, в плечи.   
— Котик мой, — хрипло выдохнул Брок, ненадолго отрываясь. — Хочу тебя. Позволишь?   
Баки только выгнулся в спине, открываясь.   
Брок лизнул его еще раз и приставил головку стоявшего до боли члена к сжатому входу.   
— Вытолкни меня, — сказал он и мягко, плавно подался вперед.   
Стив отвлек Баки от вторжения, начав дрочить его член, с которого на траву тягуче падали прозрачные капли.   
Баки не знал, куда ему тянуться, как не разорваться между двумя возлюбленными, стать как можно ближе. Толкнув Стива в грудь, уронив его на траву, Баки зажмурился и подался назад, насаживаясь до конца на член Брока, наполняясь им, чувствуя почти болезненную растянутость, звенящее сладкое напряжение в каждой мышце, а сам склонился над Стивом, утыкаясь лицом в завитки волос на его лобке, жарко дыхнул на начавший вновь наливаться член, лизнул головку.  
Стив жалобно простонал, не выпуская из руки твердый влажный член Баки.   
Брок тем временем плавно двигался в горячей гладкой тесноте, от которой перед глазами вспыхивали огненные звезды. Баки был такой… такой… У Брока в голове не осталось ни единого слова.   
Стив вскрикнул, когда Баки всосал его член до корня. У него в голове словно лопались радужные пузыри, и каждый был счастьем.   
Они принадлежали друг другу полностью, до самого донышка, нутра, скрытого от посторонних глаз, любили друг друга, отдавались раскрываясь, доверяясь до конца. Стив взревел во всю медвежью глотку, когда тонкий, хорошо смоченный слюной палец Баки ввинтился ему в задницу, чуть оглаживая атласные гладкие стенки, лаская, распаляя желание ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж больше.   
Баки сосал член своего медведя, жадно вылизывал, вдыхая тяжёлый мускусный запах, подавался назад, вздрагивал от каждого движения Брока в себе. Если бы его рот не был занят, он бы тоже кричал от переполняющего его чистого удовольствия, потому как невозможно было молчать. Оторвавшись на мгновение от Стива, Баки поднялся на колени, прогибаясь в спине, почти складываясь пополам, потянулся назад, притягивая к себе голову Брока, целуя его, выстанывая ему в губы о том, как же ему хорошо.  
Брок подхватил Баки, притиснул его к себе, притираясь, а Стив устроился перед Баки, забрав в рот его член, и очень скоро почувствовал, как Баки, стиснутый между ними, кончает с громким жалобным воплем. Брок и сам кончил почти сразу, чувствуя, как Баки сжимает его в себе, выдаивает до капли.   
Они растянулись на траве перепутанным клубком, и Брок протянул руку, чтобы отдрочить Стиву, у которого снова стоял.   
Баки же жмурился, громко басовито урчал горлом, чувствуя, как их запахи смешиваются, становясь одним единым, тем, по которому даже за многие мили они смогут найти друг друга, пройти сквозь время и другие жизни, снова узнавая без возможности перепутать. Баки урчал и плёл свою собственную магию, закручивая их судьбы и жизни в тугую спираль, переплетая так плотно, что не разорвать никакими силами, вкладывая в своё колдовство всю любовь, всё желание принадлежать лишь им одним до скончания веков.  
Он был счастлив. Его не волновала медвежуть, слишком глазастые языкатые соседи, соперница, которая никогда не была таковой, его больше заботило, как откормить своего медведя до нормальных размеров, чтобы он перестал напоминать вечно голодного узника, как заставить Брока почаще вылезать из кузни и не урабатываться там до невозможности прямо стоять, что надо заказать столяру Клинту кровать побольше и попрочнее, и многое-многое другое.


	5. Эпилог

Барнс не слышал слов Пирса о долге и мировом порядке, не слушал, не улавливал смысла. Между лопаток пекло, горело тем самым правильным жаром. Одного прикосновения желтоглазого хэндлера хватило, чтобы Баки вспомнил себя, вспомнил худого как щепка Стива, отчаянное единение, трепетные прикосновения всегда горячих ладоней и острое чувство потери кого-то важного, кого так сильно не доставало в их правильном уютном мирке.   
Он сидел и продолжал молча смотреть в лицо того, кто, кажется, и не осознал, что сейчас произошло, видел, как хэндлер передергивает плечами, хмурится, кивая Пирсу и так же не слушает.   
— Жду приказаний, — отчеканил Баки, глядя прямо в желтые глаза половины своего сердца.   
Брок едва заметно дернулся от этого взгляда. От него что-то скреблось изнутри на задней стенке черепа, словно он должен был знать лучшее оружие Гидры, знать, как самого себя, но почему-то забыл. Спина сладко зудела, словно там, между лопаток, был заживающий ожог.   
Предстояла сложная миссия по устранению и изъятию, и Пирс расчехлил свою «пушку» — вот этого патлатого светлоглазого парня с металлической рукой и выбритым торсом. Так и тянуло подойти, прикоснуться еще раз к гладкой коже, но все инструкции по обращению с Активом категорически запрещали физический контакт более необходимого.  
Они были очень четкими и подробными, эти инструкции, но Рамлоу сейчас казалось, что там упущено что-то очень существенное, до невозможности важное.   
Пирс ушел, оставив Актива и его хэндлера почти наедине — если не считать четверку автоматчиков из Страйка, техников и медиков.   
— Слушай меня, Солдат, — хрипло произнес Рамлоу. — Восстановление микрофлоры, душ, одеться и подготовка к операции. Как понял?  
— Четко и ясно, командир, — подавшись вперёд, слишком быстро для обычной человеческой реакции, притершись, едва слышно мурлыкнул Баки, провёл носом по шее хэндлера, вдыхая его запах и отступил, развернувшись к не ожидавшим такой прыти техникам.   
Баки знал человека за своей спиной. Они были не знакомы, никогда не виделись, но он знал его, подсознанием, всем своим существом. Понимал его, чувствовал кожей недоумение, щедро разбавленной раздражением и головной болью.   
Вылакав бурую, неприятную даже на вид клейкую массу, Баки привычно замер у стены, опёрся на неё руками, почти с наслаждением подставляя спину и бока холодной воде, зная, что так уже тоже было, только ручей, а не шланг. И было не раз, не два, не три. Баки сам не заметил, как губы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Он нашёл третьего, того, кого так не доставало им со Стиви, осталось только определиться с направлением дальнейшего движения и вновь обрести свободу.  
Споро натянув на себя необходимую амуницию, проверив все крепления, перетянув ремешки, он замер, готовый выполнять приказания единственного, чьё слово для него хоть что-то значило.  
Брок ставил перед Активом и Страйком боевую задачу, привычно продумывал и проговаривал операцию, но у него пальцы пекло от желания прикоснуться к Активу, подергивались губы от потребности прижаться ими к ямочке на небритом подбородке, к местечку под ухом. Брок откуда-то знал, как жалобно застонет Актив, если чуть прикусить кожу на шее, как выгнется, если сжать в пальцах соски, знал, как тесно, сладко, горячо внутри него…  
Он встряхнул головой, пригладил пятерней волосы. Что за бред? Он никогда не был по мужикам… вроде бы. Ну да, пускал слюни на задницу Капитана Америка, так кто не пускал-то? И запах Кэпа после тренажеров что-то ворошил в нем, что-то похожее на то, что он сейчас чувствовал к Агенту. А еще почему-то снилось, как он лупит молотом по наковальне, снились медвежьи и кошачьи морды, и после таких снов, просыпаясь, Брок особенно четко чувствовал свое беспросветное одиночество и искал пальцами поперечный шрам на левом запястье. Искал — и не находил, и от этого наваливалась тоска.   
Миссия не ладилась, Баки никак не мог отключиться, отдаться полностью Зимнему, не мог не следить за своим человеком хотя бы краем глаза, не мог двигаться вперёд, оставляя его за спиной. Хотелось встать на четвереньки, стряхнуть с себя тактический костюм вместе с человечностью, прогнуться в спине, разминая затёкшие мышцы, рявкнуть, оскалить клыки.  
— Какие-то проблемы, Агент? — с шипением ожил коммуникатор.  
Баки зажмурился, чувствуя, как по телу проходит сладкая дрожь. Оно помнило, всё помнило и знало, что Баки Барнс не так прост, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Выхожу на точку, — мурлыкнул Баки, отключаясь.  
Им надо было поговорить, срочно. В груди тревожно гудела натянутой нитью связь со Стиви. Где бы он сейчас ни находился, чем бы ни был занят, он тоже должен был почувствовать возобновление связи. Жаль, что Брока ещё не получалось прощупать, опутать этой странной магией, полностью присвоить.  
Баки хмыкнул, вскинув винтовку, поймал в перекрестье прицела спину первого часового.  
Устранение прошло удачно. Изъятие тоже. Группа вышла в точку сбора, и Брок проверил кейс с непонятными ампулами, наполненными зеленой жидкостью. Точно как в фильме «Скала», который Брок в юности очень любил. Тот же самый оттенок.   
Брок в душе не ебал, что за дрянь в ампулах, но приказ есть приказ. Оставалось дождаться транспорта и вернуться на базу. Он взъерошил длинные волосы Актива, напрочь позабыв все инструкции:  
— Молодец, парень, отлично сработал.   
Баки подался вперёд, подставляясь под ласку, заурчал, боднул в плечо, оплёл руками, прижимаясь. Крепко сжав левую руку Брока, задрал рукав и широко лизнул запястье, с точностью повторяя языком расположение шрама, который, он ясно помнил, должен был здесь быть.  
— Ты мой, — прошептал он, зло косясь на подобравшихся и похватавших оружие бойцов СТРАЙКа. — Наш, мой и Стива! Ты принадлежишь нам, а мы тебе!  
— Оставить, солдат! — рявкнул Брок.   
Надо было бы двинуть Активу под дых, напомнить, кто здесь главный, но ощущение чуть шершавого языка на запястье было таким правильным, таким знакомым, что Брок дал слабину и тихо шепнул:  
— Не здесь.   
Когда Брок занял место на переднем сидении огромного бронированного внедорожника, Баки, недолго думая, выдернул водителя на улицу, заняв его место, и дал по газам. В крови щекотными искорками бродило веселье, он гнал, не обращая внимания на правила дорожного движения, гудки других автомобилей, на истерику оставшихся на точке сбора бойцов, которые упрямо старались докричаться по радиосвязи до сошедшего с ума супероружия.  
Баки обернулся на Брока, сверкнув глазами.  
— Я знаю отличное место, Брок, — басовито мурлыкнул Баки.  
— Блядь, Солдат, я знать не хочу, что ты можешь считать отличным местом, — рявкнул Брок, загоняя внутрь какое-то истерическое веселье. — И чем ты собираешься меня кормить в этом отличном месте? Учти, я люблю хорошо прожаренные стейки!  
— Я Баки, — ухмыльнулся он, жадно поглядывая на сидящего рядом.  
Глянув на дорогу, Баки резко дёрнулся в сторону, лизнув губы Брока и вновь сел ровно.  
Им надо было к Стиву. Но Баки не знал, где он, не знал, куда ехать. Путеводная нить, протянутая между ними, давала только общее направление. А в такой огромном городе поиски могли занять вечность.  
— Нам надо к Стиву!  
— К какому еще Стиву? — спросил Брок.   
В голове вертелся только один Стив, но откуда бы Актив — Баки — может про него знать?  
— Откуда ты знаешь Роджерса?  
— Да, Роджерс, — выдохнул Баки, потёр виски. — Вези к нему, пожалуйста.  
Голова гудела, заполняясь воспоминаниями, будто бы бурная горная река разметала наконец на своём пути все препятствия, ринулась наполнять долину. Баки съехал на обочину, остановился. Кое-как выбрался из машины, пошатнулся, едва держась на ногах и открыв дверь, забрался на заднее сидение, сворачиваясь клубком.  
— Отвези меня к Стиву, пожалуйста.  
— Бляяяя… — протянул Рамлоу, пересаживаясь за руль.   
Где живет Кэп, он по странной случайности знал. Ну как случайности? Просто изучил его гидровское досье, так, на всякий случай. Старый дом на D-стрит, третий этаж, квартира 3А. Завалиться к Роджерсу вот так, глубокой ночью, только потому, что Активу приспичило… Не лучшая идея. Отличная идея. Пусть Кэп разбирается со всей этой ебаниной, а Брок тихо прикинется ветошью и попытается упорядочить сумбур в собственной голове. 

 

Первый выходной за много-много дней не радовал. Стив поднялся по привычке ни свет ни заря, на душе было неспокойно, сердце дёргало, сжимало чьей-то до боли знакомой рукой, тянуло куда-то. Налив себе кофе, он долго смотрел в окно, выискивая там кого-то, стараясь понять, что всё это значило, откуда это знакомое щекотное ощущение связи. Оно не должно было больше появиться, не сейчас, не после гибели Баки.  
В домофон позвонили. Стив тряхнул головой, глянул из окна вниз, на стоящий у парадной чёрный внедорожник, и пошёл открывать. Обычно, если случалось что-то срочное, ему звонил кто-то из Мстителей или же сам директор ЩИТа удостаивал своим вниманием, если ситуация мало того что угрожала национальной безопасности, но и ещё была не очень законной и надо было действовать быстро, не оглядываясь на нормы и свободы.  
— Чем обязан? — спросил он, нажимая кнопку домофона.  
— Впусти, Кэп, — хрипло сказал Рамлоу. — Это мы с Активом… с Баки то есть.   
Стив дёрнулся, как от удара, моргнул, собираясь с мыслями, и рванул на себя двери, выдирая замок с корнем, сбежал вниз, не замечая, что бос и одет в одни лишь домашние штаны. Он выскочил на улицу.  
— Где? — рявкнул в лицо Рамлоу, готовый за такие шутки размазать его тонким слоем по асфальту.  
Рамлоу кивнул на внедорожник.  
— На заднем сиденье. Свернуло его. Потормоши, может, очухается. — И добавил: — Приказал мне гнать к тебе, а кто я такой, чтобы с Активом спорить, если он в таком настроении?  
Брок похлопал Кэпа по широченной спине и едва не отдернул руку, которую обдало сладким томительным жаром.   
Стив дёрнул плечом, глянул на стоящего перед ним командира одной из ударных групп. Быть такого не могло. У него был Баки, родной, нежно любимый Баки. Давно был, очень давно. Не могла судьба так странно распорядиться, перекинув их связь на этого зубастого, опасного во всех смыслах мужика. Аккуратно открыв дверь, Стив заглянул в салон, зажмурился, считая до десяти.  
Его била крупная дрожь, сердце ходило ходуном, ноздри трепетали, втягивая родной, знакомый до последнего оттенка запах, ставший наконец полным, правильным, не таким, каким он его помнил в детстве.  
— Господи, Баки, — прошептал Стив, притягивая его к себе, прижал к груди.  
Баки, не разлепляя глаз, зарокотал, потёрся щекой о голое плечо Стива.  
— Давай, тащи его к себе, — приказал Брок. — Куда машину отогнать?  
— Нахуй машину, командир, — мурлыкнул Баки, очень привычно устроив голову у Роджерса на плече. — Пойдём, поговорить надо, — потёрся носом о плечо и, снова смежив веки, засопел.  
Стив ласково прижал к себе драгоценную ношу, кивнул на дверь парадной.  
— Поднимайся. Мой дом — твой дом, Брок, — произнёс он, будто пробуя имя Рамлоу на вкус, смакуя его, и развернулся широкой спиной, на которой одна над другой горели, наливаясь краснотой, две ладони-метки.  
Брок шел следом за ним, и когда Кэп замешкался у выбитой двери, не удержался и приложил ладонь к нижней метке, той, что была поменьше. Левую ладонь. Руку снова обожгло чудесным томительным ощущением правильности, принадлежности.  
— Эй, Кэп, — сказал он, войдя в квартиру. — У тебя две метки, ты знаешь? Триада.   
У самого Брока снова сладко зудело между лопатками.   
— Знаю, всегда знал, — отозвался тот, усаживаясь на диван.  
Выпустить из объятий Баки он не мог физически. Стив так истосковался, измучился, снедаемый воспоминаниями и невозможностью хоть что-то изменить, ненавистью к самому себе, что не прыгнул следом, не поймал, укрывая собой. Лучше бы они оба погибли, чем жить вот так, плыть в сером ничто.  
— Мы с Баки знали, — он прижался губами к виску своего наречённого. — С детства вместе, уверенные в том, что предназначены друг другу. Но чего-то… кого-то не хватало рядом, будто холодом одну сторону сердца обдавало. — Стив глянул на Брока с интересом, кивнул на кресло. — Садись, в ногах правды нет. Так значит, это ты… наш третий. Примешь?  
Брок сел, наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.   
— Отсюда и до конца времен, — серьезно произнес он ритуальную фразу и повторил: — Принимаю тебя и Баки отсюда и до конца времен. А вы-то, неразлучники, меня примете?  
Баки вывернулся из объятий Стива, потянулся к Броку.  
— Ты мой, наш, и это ничего не изменит. Я принимаю тебя таким, каков ты есть, — слова пришли откуда-то из сердца, самой его глубины. Баки лизнул Брока в нос, коснулся языком губ.  
— Принимаю тебя. Я ваш целиком и полностью, без остатка, — Стив поднялся, сграбастав в объятия Баки, притянул к себе за руку Брока.   
Между лопатками пульсирующим, сладко тянущим теплом наливались метки, заполняя сердце, снова сращивая его части воедино. Стив знал, что так уже было, он уже держал их обоих в своих руках, прижимал к груди, чувствуя, как три сердца, найдя один ритм, бьются оглушающе громко.  
— Люблю вас, — мурлыкнул Баки. — И ничто этого не способно изменить, ни время, ни расстояние. Во все времена любил и буду любить.  
«Блядь, Баки, — хотелось сказать Броку, — ты ни хуя обо мне не знаешь. Ты ни хуя меня не знаешь. Ты меня вчера впервые увидел. И мы еще огребем по самые уши из-за того, что оба вляпались в Гидру, вот от Кэпа и огребем, как только его отпустит эйфория».  
Но он ничего не сказал. Просто обнял своих мужиков, своих охрененных, потрясающих мужиков за плечи и неторопливо, вдумчиво, со вкусом поцеловал сначала Баки, а потом Стива.  
Потому что они наконец-то вместе. А значит, теперь-то уж точно все будет как надо.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моему драгоценному соавтору Крошке Винни Пуху!


End file.
